


Once More Fall The Tears

by DarkenedHeart



Series: If We Were Twins [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: "For Warrick", AU, Alternate Universe - TWINS!, Bars, Brotherly Love, CSI/Macgyver (TV 2016) Crossover, Crossover, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief Stricken Nick, Grissom's Eulogy, Jack and Nick are Twins, Loss of a Friend, Mourning, S09xE01, Sad, Stealing directly from show!, canon complaint death, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Warrick is dead and Nick is alone at a bar.But not for long.
--- - --- -- --- - ---
The beginning is stolen directly from the show and is not made up in my part at all.SPOILER ALERT! (A little late though?) There is NO death in this story, Warrick is already dead......





	

_As crime scene investigators, we meet people on the worst day of their lives. They've just lost a family member. Somebody they loved. Often, in a horrible way. A piece of their heart is gone and will never be replaced. The phrase we're trained to offer them, 'I'm sorry for your loss', as we know now doesn't offer much. Warrick Brown was a young boy when his parents passed away. Much too young to learn that life can be so tragically short. But I think that it taught him how precious life is. And so he lived his life to the fullest, each day as if it was his last day. I was with Warrick on his last day. All the qualities that defined him: his tenaciousness, his deep sense of loyalty, his courage to risk his life for what he knew was right, all those traits were with him on that last day. Just before he died, we were all having breakfast together. Our team, his friends, his family. And Warrick was...he was...I'm gonna miss him so much._

 

Nick couldn't get the words out of his head. They just kept replaying over and over like a broken track.

He downs another shot in one go, tapping the bar before he even puts the glass down.

Grissom's eulogy had been hard to listen to. He said all the things Nick wished he could say and the heartbroken 'I'm gonna miss him so much' at the end tore a new hole in his heart every time the track repeated.

The bartender puts down two glasses instead of one and Nick has enough time to wonder if the man was just thinking ahead before someone reaches over to take the second glass.

"Thanks, man, this'll be his last."

Nick lets out a heavy breath.

"Hi, Jack. What are you doing here?"

Nick turns enough to watch his twin brother take the seat next to him with a shrug. He notices Mac and Riley taking seats at a booth near the door and he lets out another breath.

"Was on my way home when I got the news," Jack says, staring at the drink in his hand instead of at his brother. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"So am I," Nick mumbles, reaching for his drink.

Jack puts a hand on his brother's arm as his fingers wrap around the glass. The CSI turns to stare at him.

The agent pulls his hand back as he moves his glass towards his brother's.

"For Warrick."

Nick's throat closes so tightly that he can barely breathe. He nods, clinking glasses with his brother before downing the liquid like all the others.

Jack lets out a small content sigh as he plops his glass back on the bar top.

　

　

Silence falls between the brothers while the mild activity at the bar continues on.

Then Jack turns to his brother in his chair and asks, "Did you get him?"

Nick nods, the memory of standing in front of McKeen with the gun aimed at the man's head flashing vivid in his mind.

"Is he dead?"

Nick smirks without any humor. It had been close. _SO CLOSE_. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kill the man who murdered his friend.

The CSI shakes his head. He couldn't do it. In the end, it wouldn't have been what Warrick wanted. Nick wanted -no- needed to be a man his friend would be proud to have known.

Even if he was no longer there to show that pride.

　

Jack puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," the agent says softly, his voice heavy with sadness and unspoken regret. "It's hard losing someone you care about. Believe me, I know."

Nick nods. His brother was in the military before he was ever a spy. People risked their lives every moment they were on the battlefield. Some times, even off the battlefield was just as dangerous.

It was a wonder anyone ever came back.

Nick turns to look at his brother, grateful, not for the first time, that his brother had come back to him. That he continued to come back to him, even after dangerous missions that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

"Come on," Jack urges his brother as he gets to his feet. "Let me take you home. You look like you could use some rest."

Nick just nods, far too tired to argue and knowing it was impossible to drink himself into oblivion now that his brother was there.

Not that he had a very good plan after that. He didn't even know how he was going to get himself home once he got the alcohol to make the pain stop.

Jack keeps a firm, supportive hold on his brother's arm as he guides him out of the bar. Mac and Riley follow behind silently as they watch the twins get to the vehicle.

　

　

Jack puts his brother in the passenger's side before turning to his team.

"Take him home, Jack," Mac says before his friend can say anything. "We'll get a taxi or something."

Riley nods her agreement and Jack smiles at his team. His team that was just as much his family as the man in the car behind him.

"Thanks, you two," he tells them as he rounds the vehicle. "I'll call in the morning with an update."

"You better," Riley counters softly, her eyes darting to the man slumped in the car.

"He'll get through this," Jack assures them with a pained smile. "Like all things, just give him time."

The agent gets in the car with those final words.

He takes off down the road with his brother as his second family watches in silent sympathy.

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> My...Poor...Heart...
> 
> Eulogy stolen from here: http://www.csifanwiki.com/page/CSI+Quotes+-+Season+9
> 
> ***I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.***


End file.
